SEED ETERNITY
by lia.minerva.58
Summary: In CE 74, the war between natural and coordinator still continue, a new enemy has appeared, the kingdom of SCANDINAVIA with their evil organization, Librarian Works lead by King Hanson has changed their position from neutral to the enemy of coordinator.
1. Chapter 1

a few days after the end of the second war Bloody Valentine, in a dark room, a man sitting in a large chair with a glass containing beverages. near the seat, there is a picture frame. There were two men in the photo, one of them is Lord Djibril, leader of the Logos.

The man staring at a flat screen in front of him. Appears in the display, the news of the defeat of Orb victory over PLANT, followed by the defeat of the Logos, and the death of the leader of LOGOS, Lord Djibril. Seeing the news, he was very upset by what he saw, instantly broken glass in his hand because of the strong grip.

After the news ended, he changed the channel with the others who preach about Lacus Clyne appointment as the new Chairwoman PLANT Supreme Council. In his first speech as leader, Lacus Clyne declared will work with Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia as a neutral country to stop the war between Natural and Coordinator.

With his cynical gaze said, "Do you think you can control my kingdom, Pink Princess (call for Lacus), as long as I'm alive, Logos and war could not be ended".

the man is a member of the Royal family Scandinavia Kingdom, Prince Hanson, the eldest son of the current King, Hans. He was friends with Lord Djibril, meaning he is also a member Logos. Hanson is the Leader of Librarian Works, an organization that formed to replace the role of LOGOS after destroyed by PLANT, thus leading into the events of the Third Bloody Valentine War. In other words, Librarian Works becomes successor of LOGOS purpose. The survivors member of LOGOS has tame by him.

On March 1st, CE 74, the Scandinavian royal kingdom raised their new king, Hanson, he replaced King Hans, his father who had died a few days after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. 2 weeks later, Hanson declaring the existence of Librarian Works to the world and declared him as its leaders.

March 16th, Scandinavia military forces assisted by the Atlantic Federation in the shade of the Librarian Works operated "extermination" to all coordinator in Scandinavia as the first step to reach their purpose. First city to be targeted is Oslo, the capital city of the Scandinavia kingdom. The operation was led by Marek Kittel, the highest military leaders of Scandinavia.

Karel Abby Lewin and his father Abraham Lewin late to go out of Scandinavia region, caught up in a crowd of civilians who tried to escape and hiding from the pursuit of the soldiers. Their targets is not just the coordinator, but they also attack the natural who try to protect coordinator. Abraham was caught by one of the soldiers. Karel try to release his father and tried to escape. But one of the soldiers opened fire and hit Karel on head. He immediately fell unconscious, and Abraham gets caught again. Then one of the soldier approached Karel, he see Karel still alive, he tried to shoot him once again. But he retained after he saw Karel's necklace written ZAFT. Then the soldiers brought him to Marek. When Karel woke up, he was in a room with someone sitting in a chair wearing a military uniform of Scandinavia and two people standing behind him. The man in the chair holding Karel's necklace. He Tells his name is Marek Kittel and asked Karel if he was a member of ZAFT. Karel then asked about his father. Marek said that karel father is still alive and they need his knowledge then he is hidden. Then Karel tried to approach Maek, but the two guards hold him. Then Marek offer Karel, if he wants his father back, he had to do what Marek wants. Karel answered better to die than to help him. Then the two guards beat Karel. Marek give the option to Karel if he wants his father, Karel must be a spy for Scandinavia.

A day later, Marek releases Karel in border Scandinavia and Eurasia. Then he was rescued by a Eurasian soldier and takes him to Copenhagen, a new ZAFT military base built in the Eurasian region after the peace treaty was agreed. 3 weeks later, after recovering from his wound, Karel back to SPARTA base on Armory One. His heart was confused as to what he should do, defected to the PLANT or his father died. Then, Karel enter to one of the control room and steal the data. Without her knowing, Dominic Sturridge see what is Karel doing from behind. Karel is surprised by the arrival of Dominic, he trying to run out of the room with a copy of the data, but Dominic caught him and brought him to his private room. Karel tells to Dominic what happened when he was in Scandinavia. Dominic was disappointed with Karel as he did something foolish. Then, Dominic ordered Karel a secret mission. Karel had to do the same thing to Scandinavia, to be a spy and only Dominic who know Karel's secret mission. And from that time, Karel became a double spy.

May 16th, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne and few ZAFT council members on the way to visit Astoria with Laurasia vessel and few unit type GINN as guard, A Librarian Work's space battleship Cobra with Captain Sebastian Connor attack them by sending a team led by Rodik Kittel with his unit Ripper, Triplets Buhler, Roki, Riko, and Riki with their unit Aries, Jules and Andes and 6 other members with unit windam type. Lacus ships detect their presence and because they were aout number, they send a signal to requests for assistance to Astoria. Then Astoria sends team 37 to help and escort them to Astoria with their units as Karel in Onyx, Rhino and Carlos in ZETA (development from ZAKU), and Sonja, Toma and Ilsa share piloting Mega Fighter.  
>Team 37 came close to the ship, but Rodik's group still continued to attack. Then Karel and the others follow Sonja plans and they can defeat 6 windam units and sends Lacus and the other council members to Astoria safely.<p>

In progress, Team 37 came close to the ship, but Rodik's group still continued attack.

Sonja specifically instructed to only bring Lacus out off the ship. Sonja managed to get into the ship and asked Lacus to go with her. However, Lacus refused, because Sonja only rescues her, and the other passengers were left behind in danger. Sonja explains her duties just to take her out and the other passengers would be saved by the other team. But Lacus determined to stay on the ship with the others. Sonja finally changed her plans and tell Lacus that the other passengers will be saved if Lacus immediately follow Sonja's instructions and put faith on her. Lacus accept and Sonja directly contacts the other members who are still fighting with the group of Rodik outside.

There are no other members who are approved the Sonja's tactics because would very risky. Then Sonja explains that their target is really just to kill Lacus. Sonja plan is to bring Lacus away from the ship by using her unit, Fighter 1 (Mega fighter can manage formation splits into 3), then the enemy will pursue Lacus, teams 37 will protect Fighter 1 and the Laurasia can go straight to Astoria.

Sonja put Lacus on a safety pod, and with her unit, she take the pod away from the ship. And the plan was working. The enemy group tries to catch Sonja and Lacus. The Laurasia managed to get away from the battle and eventually can get into Astoria. Team 37 managed to destroy the entire Windam units and pressing backwards 4 other units. Team 37 finally returned to Astoria with Lacus.

Actually, Karel can defeat Ripper but he knows that is piloting by Rodik Kittel, brother of Marek Kittel, if he do that, their mother will engage into battle. Then, Karel let Rodik and his remaining group retreats and back to their mother ship. Rhino and Carlos, who saw that enemy escaping, try to pursue them, but Karel stop them. Then, team 37 finally returned to Astoria with Lacus.

Admiral Kira Yamato who was already in Astoria was upset with the changes plans made by team 37, especially Sonja. After Team 37 and Lacus back to Astoria, Kira asked Dominic Sturridge to gather team 37 immediately at his office to ask for an explanation. When the team 37 arrived at the hangar, Sonja broke away from her team and go. Ilsa asked her to stay because they have to report to Admiral Yamato. Sonja replied, she would follow later after she muses. He went into the locker room and head dipping into the sink filled with water. After along soak head, Sonja got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror and said "Lacus has not seen me and she must not see me.

Except Sonja, teams 37 gathered in the Admiral room. They had expected to be able to sanction from their leaders. After reporting the incident, Kira does give sanction to team 37, but Lacus suddenly came into the room. Her Asks Kira to not impose sanctions on team 37 because their actions were not violated but just improvised and Lacus had already approved. Kira could not refuse Lacus's request. Finally sanction not is given.

Then Lacus asked why there were only 5 people get together, there should be 6. Ilsa answered that the other one cannot be there. Then one by one the team members introduce their name to Lacus. Lacus asked the name of member that does not exist. Dominic Sturridge replied that her name is Sonja Sturridge and she is his niece. Team 37 and Sturridge disbanded and returned to their locker room. Sonja was waiting for them in the locker room.

Ilsa : What the heck are you doing here?!

Sonja : What?

Ilsa : Thanks to you, we almost got in trouble! You do not come into Admiral Yamato's room to explain something but hidden here.

Sonja : Do you think what I'm doing here?

Ilsa look at the pile of clothes beside Sonja.

Toma : Why was my uniform there?

Karel : Captain Sturridge has given her a punishment.

Toma : What kind of punishment?

Ilsa : Washing clothes, again? That's why she collects our uniform.

Sonja : Not just ours, but all.

Toma : All? You mean all SPARTAN members?!

Karel : Alright then, it's can't be helped, as always we will help Sonja to finish her punishment.

Toma : Hah! Wait, I just want to sleep.

Rhino : Don't talk too much, let's do it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rodik's remaining Group back to their ship, Cobra. Connor immediately asked Rodik to come report. With still wearing his pilot suit, Rodik meet Connor in his room.

Rodik: Sebastian! (Rodik shout)  
>Sebastian: That your report to me, Rodik?<p>

Sebastian took the paper on the table in front of him.

Sebastian: This is the result of pride, Rodik. You're not listening. (Threw the paper before Rodik).Your job just to see and gather information about Astoria, not assault.  
>Rodik: I saw an opportunity to eliminate their leader<br>Sebastian: Opportunity did you say?  
>Rodik: watches are not tight, they were outnumbered, and that's what I saw.<br>Sebastian: How could they outnumber if they are in their own territory.

With restrain anger, Rodik stared Sebastian cynically. Sebastian then stood up and walked over and patted Rodik shoulder.

Sebastian: Do you think because you're Marek's brother, right hand the leader of this organization, you can do whatever yo wish, Cobra warship still belongs to the Atlantic Federation and I'm the captain, if you are assigned to aboard in this ship, you must obey my command, Understood ?

Rodik nodded his head, Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian: Now you can take a rest.

Rodik walked toward the locker room. Triplets Buhler, Roki, Rico, Riki has gathered there. Rodik venting his anger with hit wall with his fist.

Roki: Battle report, sir.  
>Rodik: report? What will to reporting, Roki? (Opens one of the lockers and change his clothes)<br>Roki: We failed to perform the task.  
>Rodik: That's right! Then ?<p>

The triplets brother was silent. Rodik walked over to the window overlooking the hangar.

Rodik: Atlantic Federation, they think they are still the ruler of the earth, but they are slaves.  
>Roki: What's next command, sir?<br>Rodik: (turned towards Triplets) Waiting for and do not make Sebastian upset, that's all, for now.

teams 37 gathered In the Astoria's recreation room to unwind after a rescue mission Lacus. they talked about attacker group earlier.  
>Carlos (lying in the chair): What do they think when it, huh?<p>

Rhino : Who?

Attacked only with such a small force in the PLANT's region. So stupid.  
>Sonja: (take a drink) their goal is to kill the leader of the worldwide Coordinator, Lacus Clyne. Slightest chance that visible, they must take. (Give drink to his team one by one). Lacus Clyne is arguably the world leader in the entire coordinator, on earth or in PLANT, if the leader dies, the people will be weak.<br>Toma: But if I look, if not one of the units that they used before as belonging to the Atlantic Federation.  
>Rhino: Atlantic Federation now librarian Works's member, Toma.<br>Sonja: Librarian Works, at first just an organization in Scandinavia which collects all the information, but since Hanson became king; the organization was transformed into a communion of two countries, Scandinavia Kingdom and the Atlantic Federation. Do you remember the incident that occurred in Oslo, right?  
>Toma: How we can forget. Karel, you're stuck in there, right? Our nearly lost you,thanks God you can return. (Toma patting Karel's shoulder that sitting next to him, and Karel just smiled and briefly turned to Toma). Why are you silent on earlier? There are something you thinking about?<br>Karel : No, no.  
>Carlos: But, why Atlantic Federation allied to Scandinavia that does not have any role in the previous war.<br>Ilsa: to get Information.  
>Toma: information?<br>Ilsa: Information about PLANT and Orb strength.  
>Toma: Huh ... !<br>Ilsa : Scandinavia and Orb cooperate until after the war, of course, they know a lot about us. In fact, there are rumors out there saying that the PLANT is now filled with the traitors.  
>Toma: What do you mean?<br>Ilsa: Most members of SPARTA is the Scandinavian, right, so ...  
>Sonja: Stop Ilsa, do not be forwarded.<p>

Sonja glanced Karel. Ilsa so relized that Karel came from Scandinavia.

Ilsa: Karel, sorry, I ...  
>Karel: do not worry, Ilsa, I'm not offended.<p>

Karel inwardly thinking what if his friends knew that he Marek's spy.

Toma: Hm ... is war will be start again, huh ...?  
>Sonja: Who knows? But sooner or later the inevitable possibility (wearing a headset and listening to music and staring into the window).<br>Toma: What they are not tired! In previous wars, the victims of both sides as much, if calculated human mortality rate is now nearly half as dead on the battlefield.  
>Rhino: You still have time to think about it, my brother?<p>

Karel get up and walk out.

Toma: Karel, where are you going?  
>Karel: I'm tired, I'm going to bed.<br>Toma: Ah ... I also then. Rhino, let's go back to the cabin.  
>Rhino: Yes ...<p>

Carlos and Ilsa also to return to their cabins. But Sonja is still engrossed himself listening music.

Ilsa: Sonja! Sonja!  
>Carlos: Ilsa, let it go, come on ...<p>

After a while Sonja realized that she be left alone.

Sonja: Ah ... Where it all? (Looking around).

Inside the cabin, Karel does not sleep; he keeps staring at his computer, Toma woke up.

Toma: Karel, why are you still awake? You said tired.  
>Carl: Oh, yes, sorry. I forget if there's something I have to do.<br>Toma: What are you doing? (approached Karel).

With eyes still sleepy, Toma tries to understand what Karel do.

Toma: Karel, this is blueprint of Leonidas, right?  
>Karel: Yes. I was doing some checking, if there are parts that are still not perfect.<br>Toma: Should the technicians who do it, not you.

Toma back to his bed and lay down, Karel star at him.

Toma: Yes, yes, I remember, you are designing. You do not want the result is flawed, right? Resolved quickly and sleep, lately you lack sleep, you know.

Toma continued his sleep, Karel smiled at Toma. After a while, Karel finished checking Leonidas and stores the data in a disk copy. Then he headed to bed and sleep.

At the same time, Lacus was talking with Yzak Jule which now has become one of the PLANT council members.

Lacus: That's what happened.  
>Yzak: Bastard, what they think!<br>Lacus: Do not get mad, councilman Jule.  
>Yzak: They want to kill you. (Pause). And do not call me like that again, just call me Yzak, I'm still adapted.<br>Lacus: (smiling) Alright. See you again Yzak.

Lacus stops conversation with Yzak. Kira Lacus approached.

Kira: He's angry?  
>Lacus: Yes, as usual.<br>Kira: He has not changed even after becoming a member of the council.  
>Lacus: Yes ... You've got it?<br>Kira: Yeah, this, like you asked, the team 37 data from SPARTA Division. (Submit an archive to Lacus).

Lacus observed one by one the data of team 37 members.

Kira: What are you looking for?  
>Lacus: the girl named Sonja. This is it. (Holding a paper which contains the data of Sonja Sturridge). Sonja Sturridge ... No picture?<br>Kira: Maybe on the bottom sheet.

At the bottom of the sheet, there is a team 37 photo. Kira also looking the picture.

Kira: Sonja Surely the left, the dark-haired. What makes un interest on her?  
>Lacus: When the attack was, he accidentally called me with Lacus.<br>Kira: So?  
>Lacus: Her voice when she called me, I like to know him. I want to meet her, Kira.<br>Kira: Who? Sonja?  
>Lacus: Yes, can I ?<br>Kira: For what?

Then Dominic Sturridge came to see Kira.

Dominic: Admiral, you've been waiting in the control room.  
>Kira: Okay. Lacus, rest here awhile.<br>Lacus: Can I get around? I would be bored all alone here.  
>Kira: AS YOUR WISH. Come Sturridge.<p>

Lacus walked around alone to see Astoria. She found recreation room. Lacus go in and take a drink. When she walk out, she heard the voice of someone who was muttering song Quite of Night is coming from the recreation room. Out of curiosity, she returned in. But at the moment the sound is lost and she saw no one in the room. The Lacus walked out and intend to go back to the Kira's room.

However, there are still people in the room. Sonja lay on one chair and listening to music. Shortly after Lacus out, he woke up because she felt there was someone who entered.

Sonja: It seems there is someone entered... (looking around).

then, Sonja continued sleep.

When Lacus back to the Kira's room, Kira was back and he was accompanied by Sturridge and 2 another officer.

Kira: You're back (standing). You three may go out. (The three were out).  
>Lacus: What is it?<br>Kira: It's from our investigative team on Earth.

Lacus view the file given by Kira.

Lacus: It is ...

There are photos showing that the King Hanson met secretly with leaders of Eurasia.

Kira: Looks like King Hanson was approached the Eurasian to join Librarian Works.  
>Dominic: The data we have gathered a team of highly accurate.<br>Lacus: So, what we'll do now?  
>Kira: What should we do now is go back to the first PLANT. Other Council members are also already knowing this and they ask you right back to this discus. Captain Sturridge, please prepare transportation and please collect all SPARTA team in the hall.<br>Dominic: Yes, sir.

Dominic went out with two other officers.

All SPARTA members has gathered on the hall. Captain Sturridge SPARTA announced that all members will be moved back to the Armory One. All teams are given 30 minutes to pack up and come together in Leonidas.

Toma: we called back? What happens on earth ?  
>Carlos: Lack of personnel, maybe.<br>Toma: Our units will be left here?  
>Carl: No, except ZETA, our units will be brought to the Armory One, because it is still in prototype form and need refinement.<br>Rhino: So, Carlos and I will get new unit, right ?

Rhino and Carlos fiving each other because of joy.  
>All members SPARTA leave the hall except Sonja who was talking with Dominic.<p>

Sonja: Uncle, you also come to the PLANT, right?  
>Dominic: No, honey. I am will remain here.<br>Sonja: Why?  
>Dominic: There should be a supervising member of the new SPARTA, the command to uncle.<br>Sonja: But, what about Leonidas? You are the captain, right ?  
>Dominic: Captain Peter Blackwood will be the captain. (Pointing towards one of the officers named Blackwood). Now hurry up pack.<p>

Sonja looked anxiously Dominic.

Dominic: Do not worry, I'll be fine here.

Sonja left Dominic. The other members of teams 37 was gathered in their cabin on Leonidas.

Toma: Sonja, check this out.  
>Unless Karel, Toma and others are swarming Rhino who sitting in front of a computer screen. Karel sitting playing with Scrible, his pet hamster.<p>

Sonja: What is this?  
>Rhino: This is the reason why we called back to PLANT.<br>Toma: Is that King Hanson?! (See pictures on the screen).  
>Rhino: Yes, and that was with him was the leader of the Eurasian Federation, Jean Luca Murou. Looks like Hanson is offering guild to Jean Luca.<br>Toma: But, Eurasian is our ally.  
>Rhino: They have not given an answer about that, Toma.<br>Carlos: So, why do they allow ZAFT build a military base in Copenhagen?  
>Sonja: Karel ... (turned in the direction of Karel). Oh my ...<br>Carlos: Karel, stop playing with that thing and come look at this!

Karel just stay quiet. He thought about the message from Dominic before they leave Astoria.

Dominic: Karel, you'd better be careful with Blackwood.  
>Karel: Captain Blackwood? What's wrong with him?<br>Dominic: I'm assuming Blackwood one of them.  
>Karel: What?<br>Dominic: But I'm not sure, yet (scratching head and a slight smile). So you have to be careful.  
>Karel: I understand, sir.<p>

Kira and Lacus Leonidas entered the bridge.  
>Kira: I and Chairwoman will be on the bridge until we met Elsman team at PLANT. But first, I will tell to you that we are likely to face attacks from the Librarian Works.<br>Peter: Attack?  
>Kira: There is a movement of troops Librarian Works in Daedalus. But this is still an estimate, but you should be prepared if they are really going to attack us on the way.<br>All Bridge Crew: Yes sir.

Kira: Well, Captain, let's go.  
>Peter: Well everyone, do your best. Leonidas, launching.<p>

Leonidas start moving left Astoria.


	3. Chapter 3

King Hanson had a meeting with the new President of the Atlantic Federation, Donovan Burnett, aboard the USS Saratoga in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Donovan asked for an explanation from Hanson about his encounter with Murou.

Donovan: So, (exhaling smoke) what's Murou's decision?  
>Hanson: a Man like Murou need a more time to make a decision (see map mounted on the wall), but I'm sure he would join with us.<br>Donovan: What will you do next?

Hanson handed some papers to Donnie.

Donovan: How can you get this?  
>Hanson: I've got eyes everywhere.<br>Donovan: ZAFT built a new military fortress on space and they built a super weapon on it.  
>Hanson: Fortunately, Daedalus still in our hands, so, we can build our weapons back too.<br>Donnie: but, Do you really want to attack them now?  
>Hanson: If we could do it now, why not (take the glass and drink). Moreover, our people up there also ready to do it (see Donnie).<br>Donnie: Well, do whatever you want. You're the leader.

A few hours later, Hanson left Saratoga using helicopters. Donovan spoke with Elias, his aide.

Donovan: Elias?  
>Elias: Yes sir.<br>Donovan: contact Connor, order Cobra and our people at Daedalus to not participate in the attack and remain there until further orders.  
>Elias: we are not going to help them, sir?<br>Donovan: we become spectators this time, we see what can be done a spoiled child like Hanson.  
>Elias: yes, sir.<p>

In helicopters, Hanson contacted Marek.

Hanson: What's the status?  
>Marek: Yes, sir. All prepared and can be executed on schedule.<br>Hanson: Good. Do not fail.  
>Marek: Yes, sir.<br>Hanson: Pilot, we go into Stockholm first, I want to see my son.

Hanson met his son, Nikias, at the Crown Prince's Palace in Stockholm. Nikias was sitting alone in the garden behind the palace were filled with tulips. Nikias heard Hanson footsteps approaching.

Nikias: If you came here to take me back to Oslo, Dad, the answer remains the same.  
>Hanson: What's good here, Son, that could make you stay?<p>

Nikias stay quitely

Hanson: It's been almost 4 years since the incident and you're still not willing to forgive me.  
>Nikias: such an act can not be excused even after 1000 years passed, Dad.<p>

Hanson approached Nikias and tried to touch his head. Hope that her son looked back. But Nikias avoid Hanson hand.

Hanson: Well then (smiles and walks away).

Hanson left Nikias.

**_Back to PLANT  
><em>**  
>Leonidas arrived in PLANT. Lacus and Kira soon attending a meeting with all council members to discuss the issue, anout Hanson meet Murou. The council think Librarian Works will attack at any time to PLANT because Librarian Works resumed operations Daedalus Base after taking over the command and ZAFT must strengthen military defenses in space. At first Lacus just quietly listening to what the council members point out, then say something about what he saw in Astoria.<p>

Lacus: Did not we already do, about strengthen a defense, that we have done, is not it?  
>Yzak: What do you mean, Chairwoman?<br>Lacus: As a council member who handles our defense, Yzak, you should know better. When in Astoria, I see it. Genesis. ZAFT rebuild it, right?

All Council members calm quite and stare Lacus.

Lacus: Do not be surprised if they become upset.

Yzak: But, Chairwoman, for now that is our strongest defense. Since the end of the last war, we lost a lot of personnel; we became a little weak and we do not know when Hanson and his organization will attack.  
>Lacus: King Hanson sent a message to me.<br>Yzak: What?  
>Lacus: he wants to hold a meeting with me, personally.<br>Yzak: meeting?!  
>Hanson: He wants to talk about a refugee, that's why.<br>Yzak: So what would you do? Accept it?  
>Lacus: Yes, I did, I accept it<br>Yzak: What?! Without discuss it with us  
>Lacus: the reason is about refugees, there is no harm.<br>Yzak: If so, for our new base in Copenhage, it looks like we have to accelerate the delivery of our personnel there.

A few hours later, the meeting is over. Lacus alone in his office and closes his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and picks something that is in the drawer. He took a box containing several sheets of musical notes inscribed song. That box also contained a photo, Lacus with a girl. Lacus looked at. Lacus then moved from his seat and walked out.

In the hangar where Leonidas lean, Meyrin, Vino and Youlant gathered and looked at Leonidas, the ship into their new station.

Meyrin: Leonidas, greater than Minerva  
>Youlant: and more sophisticated<br>Vino: How lucky we could be assigned to a great ship like this.  
>Youlant: Lucky? What's that lucky? This ship will go to war soon.<br>Vino: Ah ... It's really a war will tone again?

Someone came up to them from behind which was Carlos de la Cruz.

Carlos: Excuse me.

All three are shocked and stunned, because of Carlos' tall stature.

Vino: Yeah ... what?

Then Sonja came.

Sonja: Carlos, what are you doing? See, you make them afraid.  
>Carlos: Uh, sorry.<br>Sonja: I'm sorry,he's creepy, huh?  
>Meyrin: No, that's okay.<br>Sonja: Do you see some people who wear uniforms like us around here?  
>Meyrin: Sorry, we do not see.<br>Sonja: Huh, where are they? Okay, thank you. Carlos, we are looking again. Bye ...  
>Carlos: Bye ...<p>

Carlos and Sonja go.

Meyrin: so beautiful  
>Youlant: Who? Oh, that girl?<br>Meyrin: (nods) for a military member, she's beautiful, more beautiful than Lacus Clyne  
>Youlant: Heee ...<p>

Karel, Toma, Rhino and Ilsa are in the cafeteria.

Toma: Copenhagen Base, eventually we were sent there as well.  
>Rhino: Since many members of SPARTA is still new, so the senior members who are sent to there (standing in front of a drinks machine)<br>Toma: We are not an agent anymore. I miss the times when we do the reconnaissance  
>Rhino: Why not get out...! (Hitting drinks machine).<br>Toma: Rhino, what are you doing?  
>Rhino: It can not get out.<br>Karel: (sitting on the bench with Ilsa) Haha ... Rhino, you are not match with the automatic machine.

Then, came Shin Asuka along with Lunamaria Hawke.

Shin: Hey you guys, what are you doing here, huh!

Karel group immediately turned.

Karel: There is a problem, sir? (Standing)  
>Shin: You SPARTA division?<br>Karel: Yes  
>Shin: It's personal canteen for mobile suit pilot member, you are not allowed here!<br>Karel: So, who are you?  
>Toma: Karel, do not make trouble<br>Karel: Wait Toma.

All the people in the cafeteria seeing Shin and Karel are likely to fight. Meyrin and other groups arrived in the cafeteria.

Meyrin: sister, what's going on? (Approaching Luna)  
>Shin: What's so great SPARTA so that they can casually hang around here?<br>Luna: Shin, stop.

Shin and Karel cynical at each other. Then they both began to smile.

Karel: How are you, Shin Asuka?  
>Shin: Long time no see, Karel Lewin.<p>

Unexpectedly, Shin and Karel hugging each other and laughing.

Luna: You guys know each other?

The others sighed.

Shin: Luna, you forget about him? He's Karel, my roommate before he moved to other division.  
>Luna: roommate? Oh yes, you are that short one, right?<br>Karel: Short?  
>Shin: I see. Karel, I used to be taller than you, but now you're taller than me, what they do to you there?<br>Karel: All you can remember about me is my short body, huh?  
>Shin: How you doing, man?<br>Karel: As you can see. Oh yes, introduce, this is my team mates. (Pointing) This Toma, Rhino and Ilsa. Guys, this Shin and Luna.  
>All: Hay ... How are you?<br>Shin: Hay ...

Soon, Sonja and Carlos enter the cafeteria and found his team.

Sonja: finally! (Approaching Karel and others)  
>Shin: Karel, they ...<br>Karel: Shin, Luna, they both also my team mates, Sonja and Carlos.

All shake hands.

Sonja: Hey ... we meet again. (Appointed hand with Meyrin)  
>Meyrin: Ah, yes<br>Luna: Meyrin ...  
>Meyrin: We had already met<br>Karel: why You two looking for us?  
>Sonja: All SPARTA members ordered to gather in the hall for a briefing, come Quickly.<br>Karel: Okay, Shin, we go first.  
>Shin: Yes, happy to see you again<br>Karel: me too. See you again.

Team 37 goes to the hall for a briefing about SPARTA removal to Copenhagen. After briefing was completed, they were given two hours to prepare.

Toma: Guys, how about we play baseball?  
>Rhino: Baseball?<br>Toma: Yes, Rhino, we did not play long.  
>Rhino: in 2 hours we will leave, Toma, and we are not prepared yet. Moreover, there is no large place to play baseball here.<br>Toma: I had noticed there was a place that could be used as a field. Come on, we do fun things before leave.  
>Ilsa: come on, Rhino, just do it, for refreshing.<br>Rhino: Yes, all right dear brother (Toma embrace).  
>Toma: Where is Karel? (All look back)<p>

Karel separate away from the group and walk alone. He passed the room of shooting practice. He saw Shin and Luna were practicing.

Karel: Still not good at shooting? (Leaning on the door)  
>Shin: (stopped firing and turned but his hand still in a position) you self, how?<br>Karel: I am one of the best in SPARTA.  
>Shin: Really? Show me.<p>

Karel approached Shin. Shin gave his gun to Karel.

Shin: What if random mode?  
>Karel: whatever.<p>

Karel started doing his expertise in shooting.

Luna: He wears his left hand?  
>Shin: Yes, he is left-handed.<p>

One by one the target is set to move randomly, Karel managed to shoot accurately, even using only one hand.

Luna: wow, you're really great, like Athrun.

Karel stop shooting after hearing Luna pronounce the name Athrun.

Shin: Yes, Athrun also very adept at shooting. (See Karel) Why did you stop?  
>Karel: Ah, already finished (Put the gun).<br>Luna: I hear he will visit PLANT.  
>Shin: Why is he here?<br>Luna: Shin, why do you always snap about Athrun. He's here to talk about the joint forces between Orb PLANT in Copenhagen Base.  
>Shin: I see, he's an Admiral now.<p>

Karel walked to the door.

Shin: Hey, where you going?  
>Karel: Um, I ...<p>

Karel passed with Sonja and the other when going out.

Rhino: Are you in here?  
>Carl: Yes, I see Shin and Luna were practicing shooting, so I join it.<p>

Sonja looked at target shooting.

Sonja: showoff!  
>Karel: So what?!<br>Toma: Karel, we want to play baseball, you join with us?  
>Karel: Baseball? Of course, he had not played. Shin, Luna, you want to play?<br>Shin: Play?

The group went to the place they were going to play baseball that Toma said earlier. When finished making a line marker and form a team, they started playing. The first team is the team hit Karel, Shin and Toma. Ilsa and Luna became a referee. Rhino is the pitcher and Sonja and Carlos are going to catch the ball.  
>Toma so bat first. Toma managed to hit the ball, but was caught by Carlos.<p>

Carlos: easy to catch.  
>Toma: Why is it always like this? (Toma Fumed).<p>

Second turn is Shin. The ball was hit and sped away once. Sonja run and finally able to catch the ball.

Luna: Wow, how fast she is  
>Ilsa: Sonja is the fastest sprinter in our team<p>

where they play baseball can be seen from Admiral Kira office. Kira watched their games that look exciting through the window. Dearka Elsman (wearing black uniforms) who was with Kira also watched.

Kira: They look so happy  
>Dearka: right<br>Kira: Do you remember the last time we can do the same as they are today?  
>Dearka: I think it's a long time.<p>

Then, Dearka saw Lacus who was also watching the game in the bottom on the edge of the line.

Dearka: That Chairwoman? (Kira turned to the designated Dearka) He is also keen to watch as well.  
>Kira: I'm not aware if she is there.<p>

Karel now turn into a bat. Karel managed to hit the ball and the ball is thrown Rhino leads to Sonja. Sonja ran backwards trying to catch the ball. But she was not aware there Lacus and she ran towards her. Sonja accidentally bumping Lacus, both clashing head and fell. Seeing that, Kira and Dearka rushed down to help Lacus.

Sonja: Ah ... my head...! (Stroking his head) Sorry, I do not know ...

Sonja was surprised that she hit was Lacus, he stood up. Everyone else come to help Lacus and Sonja.

Karel: Sonja, are you okay?  
>Ilsa: Mrs. Chairwoman, are you okay? (Helps Lacus to stand)<br>Lacus: I'm fine.

Lacus saw Sonja for the first time. He kept looking at Sonja and not realize that Kira was at his side.

Kira: Lacus, are you all right?  
>Lacus: Kira ...<br>Rhino: Sorry Admiral, we do not mean ...  
>Kira: its okay, I understand.<br>Ilsa: Sonja ... (touch her hand)  
>Kira: Chairwoman, sorry, I do not know if you stand ...<br>Lacus: I'm fine. (Stare at Sonja) Are you Sonja?  
>Sonja: Yes, Mom.<br>Kira: Lacus, let's go back to your room.

Kira and Lacus go.

Dearka: Hey, you guys. you all going to leave soon, why not used to rest and pack?!  
>All: Yes, sir.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kira escorted Lacus back to her room.

Kira: It still hurt? Let me see  
>Lacus: I'm okay, Kira (Lacus touch Kira's hands). I think that girl who is still in pain.<br>Kira: Sonja? She looks fine.  
>Lacus: he's trying to avoid being bumped, but instead make her clashing heads with me. (pause for a moment). Why she's very similar? (Muttering)<br>Kira: What?  
>Lacus: no, no.<p>

Kira saw a pile of paper on the desk.

Kira: What is this? (Taking the paper) It's your song?  
>Lacus: Yeah, right.<p>

Kira find a picture of a stack of cards. A Photo of Lacus wearing school uniform with a girl, blonde and tomboyish look, whoput her arm aroundLacus

Kira: Who is this?  
>Lacus: That is Annabelle, my classmate, and my mentor in music<br>Kira: Mentor?  
>Lacus: Yes, She created all the songs that I sang<br>Kira: Her? The tomboyish girl can create a soft song like that?  
>Lacus: Appearances can be deceiving. She is the greatest pianist had I ever known.<p>

Kira: So, Where is she now?  
>Lacus: She is already death, Kira.<br>Kira: Death!  
>Lacus: Yes, 4 years ago.<br>Kira: How?  
>Lacus: Car accident.<br>Kira: Oh ... Sorry.  
>Lacus: It's okay, Kira, after all, you did not know about it.<br>Kira: So, in addition to remember the tragedy of Junius Seven, you're singing the songs that she created to remember her too, so?  
>Lacus: yes, if he is still alive, he must be very sad to see PLANT and Scandinavia at war with each other.<p>

Kira: Why?

Lacus : She is from Scandinavia, Kira.

Kira : that's terrible.

In his room, which was packing Ilsa see Sonja is just silent pensive. Sonja just shut up and not turned towards Ilsa. He thought about his meeting with Lacus earlier.

Karel standing alone in front of his unit, Onyx. Shinn saw him.

Shinn: You're still here?  
>Karel: my preparation has been completed<br>Shinn: Wow, that unit of yours? (Seeing Onyx)  
>Karel: Yes, pretty cool, right? Just like me<br>Shinn: What?

Karel laughed at Shinn reaction.

Shinn: By the way, what have you been doing this 2 years in SPARTA?  
>Karel: um, letsee, Do some reconnaissance missions, searching forinformation, most of the mission we are on earth, we do not over use Gundam. Last, we got a mission to find information about Logos where about.<br>Shinn: Logos!  
>Karel: Yes, in Orb. That's pretty difficult.<br>Shinn: But, you did t well.  
>Karel: Yes. You should thank me, because of me andmy team, you can destroy Logos.<br>Shinn: Why are you always bragging like this?

Both laughing.

Karel: You're great, Shinn, could be one of the best pilots of ZAFT.  
>Shinn: Hey, you're also terrific, Karel. I heard while you in Astoria, your team doing missions rescueing Chairwoman.<p>

Shortly there after, came the Rhino with carrying two bags, one of which belongs to Karel.

Rhino: Karel, it's time for us to leave  
>Karel: Now? (Rhino nod). Huh, Shinn, That's my call,<br>Shinn: Yeah,  
>Karel: very nice to see you again, if only fora few hours, I'm happy<p>

Shinn: Me too, Karel, be careful.

Shinn and Karel shook handsand .

Sonja, Ilsa and Toma walked toward the hangar. But then they called by a ZAFT green uniform personnel telling that three of them were called by Captain Blackwood and immediately facing in his room.  
>While in the room, apparently Sonja, Ilsa and Toma know that they are not going to go to Copenhagen.<p>

Peter: As you know, that SPARTA will be moved to Copenhagen, but there are changes to all three of you.  
>Toma: Change?<br>Peter: Yes. Sonja, Toma, Ilsa, you all remain at Armory One for a while

Sonja, IlsaandTomasurprised.

Sonja: Just three of us? How about the others?  
>Peter: They will continue going to Copenhagen.<br>Sonja: Why do we still here, sir?  
>Peter: You got a special assignment.<br>Toma: The special assignment?  
>Peter: The special assignment given to you is escorting Lacus Clyne who will visit Scandinavia.<br>Toma: Scandinavia?!  
>Peter: Hanson invited Clyne to a private meeting.<br>Ilsa: private meeting?  
>Peter: They do not say anything other than that. But, this is an order to all three of you.<br>Sonja: can't someone else accompanying her? Why should us?  
>Peter: Looks like she's impressed with your work while in Astoria. You three was selected by her.<p>

Sonja, Toma and Ilsa out of the room and walked to hangar.

Rhino: Finally, whyso long? This is the last plane that will take us in to Copenhagen, let's go quickly. (Rhino tries to take Toma's bags)  
>Toma: We'll not participate, Rhino. We'll stay.<br>Rhino: What? What's the matter?  
>Ilsa: Lacus Clyne going to Scandinavia, we were assigned to escort him.<br>Carlos: She going to Scandinavia? Is she lost her mind, going to a place where all people want to kill her?  
>Rhino: That girl is too kind, maybe she thinks can change the view of King Hanson about Coordinator with this meeting. Maybe.<p>

Carlos: Oh yes, really.

Karel see Sonja looks upset and approached her.

Karel: Sonja, this must behard for you to go back there again.  
>Sonja: Do not worry about that, Karel, I can handle that<br>Karel: You sure? Because I'm not. Did you tell your uncle about this?  
>Sonja: He's no need to know about this.<p>

Karel, Rhino and Carlos began to leave the hangar and towards Copenhagen. Shortly after the ship was gone, there was one of the Orb ship come into hangar.  
>Sonja, Toma and Ilsa are still in the hangar waiting see the passengers get out and it turns out one of them is Orb Military Admiral, Athrun Zala.<p>

Toma: That Athrun Zala!  
>Ilsa: for what he came here?<br>Sonja: He's worry about her.

Toma : Who?

Sonja : Who else, Lacus Clyne.  
>Toma: If the ship came a little faster, Karel certainly happy to see his hero.<br>Ilsa: Who?  
>Toma: Athrun Zala, Karel very idolizes him.<br>Sonja: weird, Karel like Athrun.

Athrun walked through Sonja and others and greet them with a small smile. All three replied with a salute.  
>Lacus greet Athrun in her room<p>

Lacus: Admiral Zala, you arrived. (Walking approaching Athrun)  
>Athrun: Thank you to welcome me, Chairwoman.<p>

Both shook hands and then sat down.

Lacus: How's Cagalli?  
>Athrun: same as me, she's upset.<br>Lacus: oh, about my trip to Scandinavia?  
>Athrun: Yes, what else?<br>Lacus: Why everyone prohibit?  
>Athrun: Because It's dangerous, Lacus! Please! What exactly your purpose to accept the invitation?<p>

Lacus stood up and walked to the window.

Lacus: About the refugees there, Athrun, they become targets of attack. I will ask Hanson to release the refugees and bring them into our area.  
>Athrun: But...<br>Yzak: Kirac an not help it, what make you think can stop her?

Suddenly, Yzak entry.

Athrun: Councilman Jule. (Standing)  
>Yzak: Do not call me that!<br>Dearka: when being Commander, you ask invoked once, now your rank higher, why reject it?

Dearka walked into the room followed Yzak. Dearka had become commander in black uniforms.

Athrun: Dearka?  
>Dearka: How you doing, man?<br>Athrun: I'm Fine.

Athrun and Dearka cuddle.

Dearka: Yzak, did not you hug Athrun?  
>Yzak: Do not be ridiculous!<br>Athrun: You really have not changed despite being a member of the council.  
>Yzak: Whatever!<br>Lacus: Yzak, whether all SPARTA personnel have departed?  
>Yzak: The last ship was just leaving. How the forces of Orb?<br>Athrun: Forces of Orb has been in Copenhagen since yesterday.  
>Yzak: So just wait for the troops of Eurasia.<br>Lacus: They agree to join?  
>Dearka: still we don't know yet<p>

after some time, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka leave the room.

Dearka: Yzak, did not you say you want to meet your mom on December City?  
>Yzak: Why?<br>Dearka: My father was there too, why do not we go together?  
>Yzak: Neither.<br>Dearka: Athrun, what about you?  
>Athrun: Huh?<br>Dearka: You're not going straight back to the Orb, right? How come with us?  
>Yzak: Yes, your old home as well in December, right?It's been a long time you do not visit there.<p>

Athrun accept Yzak and Dearka's invitation to visit the December City. The three of them visited Athrun house first.

Dearka: Wow, look at this. Home sweet home.  
>Yzak: The housekeeper did a good job. Nothing is changed.<br>Athrun: Yes, right. Still the same as before,nothing has changed.  
>Dearka: Do you remember? Back when we were kids, we played at this park. Hide and seek.<br>Yzak: You're always the case,is not it?

Yzak and Dearka laughed remember about their childhood. Athrun looked up. He sees room window which is the main room.

Yzak: Athrun, do you want to go inside?  
>Dearka: Just go, we will wait here, but do not stay long.<p>

Athrun reenter his old home. He looked around. He saw his old things are still the same as before. Photographs of his family were still on display. Then he went into the main room of the house, the room of his parents. Athrun opened the wardrobe in which is stored the clothes belonged to his father and mother. Athrun just moved to recall his parents. When he will shut the closet, Athrun saw there was a small wooden box tucked under the bottom of the pile of clothes. Curious, Athrun took and opened the box. He opened it, and the contents are a collection of family photographs. Athrun pick one by one, he found a photo in bottom. There is photo of his father and mother who are holding a baby boy. Glimpse, the baby looks like Athrun, but it's not, because in the photo also Athrun standing beside him. Then, Yzak dan Dearka enters the room.

Yzak : I told you not to stay long, what are you doing?

Dearka : Athrun (calling Athrun, but Athrun ignore him and keep looking the picture),What this? A picture?

Yzak : Let me see (take the picture from Athrun's hand). Your family picture, but, four?

Dearka : What four? (See the picture in Yzak's hand). Who's this baby boy? You, Athrun?

Yzak : if this baby is Athrun, so who is little boy beside him?

Dearka : Oh yes, Athrun is on it too, so, who is this?

Athrun : I do not know.

Yzak turn around the picture and see a letter write on it.

Yzak : Look! There is letter write on it. Our sons, Athrun and Karel?!

Dearka : What? Sons? If that the case, so this baby is Athrun's younger brother, isn't he?

Athrun : Brother? I don't remember that I had a brother. My father and my mother told me nothing.

Yzak : But maybe my mother knew about it.

Then Yzak ask Athrun to come with to meet his mother, Ezalia. Yzak think that his mother know about Karel, because she and Athrun's mother, Lenore are close friend.

Yzak : Mother

Ezalia : My son, so nice you come to see me, honey. (Huging Yzak)

Yzak : mother

Ezalia : (seeing Athrun and Dearka) Athrun, Dearka, you two coming too? This is unusuall, Yzak.

Yzak : Actually, Mom, Athrun here to ask you something.

Ezalia : What is that, Athrun?

Athrun : I want to ask you about this (give the picture to Ezalia)

Ezalia : (seeing the picture) Oh, this …

Athrun : You know about this, don't you, Aunt Ezalia?

Ezalia : Yes, Athrun, I do (Ezalia staring Athrun). This baby is your brother, Karel.

Ezalia explain everything she knows about. She tells Athrun that the baby in the picture is his younger brother named Karel who was born in CE 57. But he was abducted by a man named Abraham Lewin when he 2 month old and took him to Scandinavia. She tell Athrun that his father, Patrick trying to find Karel, but no result in 2 years of searching. Since then, Patrick assumes Karel never existed in Zala family.

Yzak : It's terrible. Who is this Abraham Lewin?

Ezalia : He is a natural from Scandinavia who work as a doctor in PLANT. He's take care of Karel birth. We don't know why he took him.

Dearka look at Athrun who look so shock.

Dearka : Athrun, what will you do?

Athrun : I'll find him.

Yzak : What?!

Athrun : Yes, Yzak. What else?

Yzak : Don't you hear what my mother said earlier? He took away your brother to Scandinavia! And now that country is declaring war against coordinator …

Athrun staring at Yzak.

Athrun : You think my brother is death, Yzak? (Athrun crying)

Yzak : I'm not mean that, but … Just, it will difficult to find him in this time.

Athrun : I'll find him, no matter what.

Suddenly, Dearka receive a massage that he and Yzak must be back to Armory One. Athrun also back to Armory One with them.

Librarian Works prepare their forces in Daedalus Base to conduct attacks against Astoria. Marek Kittel communicates with the commander of the operation, Commander Perry.

Marek: You've received a file that I send?  
>Perry: Yes, sir. But, this will work?<br>Marek: My contact can be trusted, do not worry. Just do it as planned.  
>Perry: Yes, sir.<p>

Rodik running around in the hangar to look for Sebastian, because he saw Cobra, do not do any preparation. Rodik find Sebastian who was standing looking at the Cobra.

Rodik: What are you doing, Sebastian? Why not do the preparation Cobra?  
>Sebastian: Because we do not participate in this operation, it's order from our leader.<p>

Sebastian stared Rodik who looks very upset.

Sebastian: You're a member of Cobra, is not it? So, this order is for you too.  
>Rodik: But ...<br>Sebastian: If you want to participate in the operation, go on, I will not hold you, but do not hope you can use Ripper and Triplets Units, they belong to us, you can ask for a replacement from your brother.

Rodik away from the front of Sebastian, then he contacted his brother, Marek.

Marek: Rodik ...  
>Rodik: Brother, why Cobra did not participate in this operation ?<br>Marek: It's good, right?  
>Rodik: What do you mean, brother?<br>Marek: You do not need to risk your life on those battle  
>Rodik: But ...<br>Marek: Please Rodik, stop it! You think I'm not worried about you when you join the battle? So for now, obey my orders.

Marek shut off communication with Rodik connection.

Yzak and Dearka have arrived on Armory One. They were informed that the Librarian Works troops which had previously been Daedalus began to move toward Astoria. They come with full strenght with Hundreds of mobile suits and dozens battleship. Yzak ordered Leonidas along with some Lauriasan and Nazca Class to assist Astoria deal with Librarian Works Force. But apparently the other Librarian Works troops confront them before they reach Astoria.

Libarian Works force has attacking Astoria. Astoria crew went panic by the arrival of Librarian Works. They confuses because all SPARTA members are sent back PLANT and the new members still not arrived. The Librarian Works troops continued waged shooting relentless. To muffle, Sturridge allow the crew to use Genesis. The first shot of Genesis successfully wipe out most of the mobile suits and battleships. But the nimber of Librarian Works war fleet is more than Sturridge expected.

Astoria outnumbered of pilots and mobile suit, so they activate their honeycomb shield as his main defense while waiting for help come from PLANT.

Perry: As planned, they activate the shield.  
>A: What next, Commander?<br>Perry: Distribute the contents of the file that you received from Marek Kittel our team on the front

A: Yes, sir.

The file is about the weaknesses of Astoria's honeycomb shield. With it, Librarian forces can destroy the shield Astoria easily.

A: Captain Sturridge, what should we do now? Shield in 30%. If this continues, the shield can be pierced and they will easily destroy Astoria.  
>Sturrige: How about Genesis recharging?<br>B: It need 15 minute to full recharging, sir.  
>Sturridge: That long? What about the reinforment from PLANT?<br>C: They were confronted by Librarian Works, Sir.  
>A: Shield in 20%.<p>

Sturridge saw the entire crew OF Astoria control room in a state of panic and fear.

Sturridge: As the Captain of Astoria, I command you all to leave this Fortress; I'll stay to use backup power to protect you. Go to evacuation room, quick!

The whole crew was shocked hear Sturridge command.

A: But Captain ...  
>Sturridge: It's an order! If you still want to live, do quickly!<p>

Sturridge remain in the command room to protect the crew of Astoria to be saved when leaving Astoria. And shortly after the entire crew of Astoria exit, shield began to disappear. Librarian Works blindly attacking Astoria, even their weapons, Genesis, they managed to destroy before it is finished recharging. And finally, Astoria exploded, killing Sturridge who still in the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

ZAFT was devastated by the destruction of Astoria; they feel cheated because letting Astoria in a weak position. But apparently this does not change Lacus to meet Hanson. He insisted to meet Hanson.

Sonja was in the gym alone. He was running on a treadmill. Then Ilsa come in.

Ilsa: Sonja, here you are. What are you doing?  
>Sonja: Training.<br>Ilsa: What kind of training? You just run.  
>Sonja: Yes run, so I could run faster from Hanson's troops in Oslo. (Stop running and get off the treadmill while cleaning her sweat with a towel)<br>Ilsa: What you mean? Oh no no, I know what you mean.  
>Sonja: So, why are you looking for me?<br>Ilsa: Admiral Yamato calls us, me, you and Toma, for our briefing assigment.  
>Sonja: This soon?! (Throwing the towel)<br>Ilsa: Do not be mad, Sonja. We hear what he would say to us.

Sonja and Ilsa walked into Admiral Yamato'sroom. Toma awaits them inside.

Toma: Why so long, Ilsa? (Whispering to Ilsa). Admiral Yamato has been waiting a long time.  
>Ilsa: Sonja needs to shower first, she just finish excerzise.<br>Kira: It seems like you've gathered.

All three stood upright after Kira entered and took his seat.

Kira: You already know what this is about, right?  
>Sonja: Permission to ask, Admiral, Because I do not understand something.<br>Kira: Please.  
>Sonja: Why she accept King Hanson's invitation? As we know that the Librarian Works leading by King Hanson since early indirectly makes Lacus Clyne as their target. So, why?<p>

Kira stood up and walked over to stand in front of the third and Sonja.

Kira: Dominic Sturridge is your uncle, Sonja?  
>Sonja: She was like a father to me, sir.<br>Kira: I know you still mourning and I'm feeling sorry for that, but please, protect her like you did before.

Sonja, Ilsa and Toma left the room. They cross paths with Peter Blackwood is heading Kira room.

Peter: You have to leave, huh?  
>Toma: Yes sir.<br>Peter: I'm sorry that I can not do anything about Astoria.  
>Sonja: What has happened not to be sorry, sir, because you've done the best that you can.<p>

Peter approached Sonja. Peter Touching Sonja's cheeks, makes Toma and Ilsa surprised.

Peter: I've long been friends with Dominic and you I considered like my child. So, be carefull, and also you two (pointing Ilsa and Toma).

Peter left the three were still stunned by what Peter done on Sonja.

Toma: What the hell is he doing? Touching Sonja cheek without shame!  
>Ilsa: Captain Blackwood always like that, right?<br>Sonja: Maybe he said a friend but he always been jealous for Dominic.  
>Toma: Yes, right. But why would he lie to us?<br>Ilsa: What do you mean, Toma?  
>Toma: Before you came, I was talking with Admiral Yamato. We are not picked by the chairwoman, but Blackwood who recommends us.<br>Ilsa: Really?  
>Sonja: Nevermind that, we have to hurry. Come.<p>

Lacus Clyne and her guard had already moved out from Armory One menuju Oslo. ButAthrun Zala who already in the same suttle requested Lacus to pay a visit in Orb to meet Cagalli.

Lacus : It's been a while a don't see Cagalli since become chairwoman.

Athrun : Yes, and you'll see Cagalli's anger.

Lacus : That will be nice.

Meanwhile, Sonja, Ilsa and Toma discussing about their mission.

Toma : I'm still thinking about why we recommend by Blackwood, he led team 19 who is also a reliable team.

Ilsa : Do not dwell on it, what we have to think now is about what things are likely to happen when we are in Oslo for escorting Lacus.

Sonja saw a moving object in Toma's clothes.

Sonja : What's that ? (Pointing on Toma's chest)

Then came out something, it is Scribble, Karel's hamster. Toma pick it up and put it in his hand.

Toma: Karel forgot to bring it.  
>Ilsa: He's definitely going to miss you, Scribble.<br>Sonja: Why do not you leave it?  
>Toma: If it stays, who will give him to eat?<br>Sonja: Scribble is the robotic hamsters, Toma, it will never starve.

Athrun heard a noise of them were playing with Scribble.

Athrun: Those behind noisy at all, huh?

Lacus also noticed. But he noticed only Sonja.

Few hours later, Lacus and the rest arrive on Onogoro Island, Orb Union, and they are greeted by Cagalli Yula Atta, leader of Orb and Lacus other friends, such as Mirialia Haw and Kojiro Murdock.

Lacus discuss with Cagalli about her meeting with Hanson. Cagalli aks Lacus about how tight the guard she had. She offers Orb force to assist Lacus. After that, Lacus set launch to Oslo.  
>After escorting Lacus, Cagalli with Athrun discuss about ZAFT and Orb Combined Force in Copenhagen. Cagalli worry if Eurasian joined Librarian Work because Eurasian Force has yet to respond about this offer.<p>

Lacus and the rest arrive in Oslo on evening in that plane field not far from the palace. Guards from Orb stay on the plane beside Lacus and the rest take a car to go to the palace. They were greeted by Marek Kittel in front of the palace. Sonja remained in the car, Ilsa and Toma accompany Lacus go into. Marek led them to a room that has been provided. Because Hanson has not been in the room, Lacus see pictures on the wall. There is a picture showing King Hans with his two sons, Hanson and Julian, and his two grandchildren, Nikias and Anna. Besides the picture there are some other pictures, but Lacus keep looked at the Anna.

Toma: Who's that?  
>Ilsa: Do not know.<br>Toma: What a beauty!  
>Ilsa: What?<p>

Then Hanson enters room accompanied by Marek.

Hanson: She is beautiful, she is not?

For the first time, Lacus met with Hanson.

Hanson: Thank you for accept my invitation, Chairwoman Clyne, even in this circumstance.

Hanson Lacus invited to sit in front bounded by a table. Hanson offers drinks Lacus, Lacus Lacus accepted but before drinking it, Toma tasting it first just in case. It made Hanson and Marek laughed softly. Then they started to make conversation about the reasons why Hanson asks Lacus arrival.

In these conversations, Lacus asked Hanson to not let the civilian coordinator safely leave Scandinavia and asked Hanson to temporarily stop operations temporarily.

Hanson: I'm sorry, Mrs. Chairwoman; I think you misunderstand something,.  
>Lacus: What do you mean?<br>Hanson: The purpose of the meeting is not to talk about the refugees, after all, according to reports from my subordinate, there was no remaining coordinator in Scandinavia.

Lacus shock hears what Hanson said. That is no more civilan coordinator who still live in Scandinavia, in other word, they are extinction. Toma and Ilsa understand the meaning of the words of Hanson. Quickly, they both bring Lacus out of the room, but before they reached the door, Marek standing near the door to stop them. He gave a ribboned box to Lacus.

Marek: It as our thanks for your visit, Mrs. Chairwoman. You can open it after you get out of here but if you are still alive.

Sonja plays with Scribble while waiting Lacus and others out of the palace.

Sonja: pretty quiet this place. Huh, place was used as a cemetery. I Hope these no one recognize me.

Then from the rearview mirror of his car, Sonja saw Lacus, Toma and Ilsa rush out of the palace. Sonja quickly turns on his car. All three go straight into the back of the car with Lacus in the middle.

Sonja: What happens?!  
>Toma: Sonja, return quickly to our plane!<br>Sonja: So that's what happened, huh! (Look towards Lacus) Are you happy now, Lacus? You're satisfied!  
>Ilsa: Sonja, not now!<p>

Sonja stepped on the gas in his car and sped straight towards the gate. Hanson with Marek saw from window the top of the palace with a smile.

Hanson: Marek?  
>Marek: Yes.<br>Hanson: Take care of Copenhagen.  
>Marek: Yes, my lord.<p>

Combined Forces of ZAFT and Orb who are located in Copenhagen, set state of alert after the incident of Astoria, because Copenhagen base is closest ZAFT base to the Scandinavia region.

Rhino: Astoria, i can not believe it no more exists.

Carlos: And more shocking, after what happened in Astoria, Chairwoman still go to Oslo to meet Hanson, I don't understand what she is thinking.

Rhino: Toma and the other are guard her. I worry about them.

Karel: That's not what we need to worry now, Rhino, Carlos. (Moving on from her seat and approached Rhino)  
>Rhino: Why? Toma is my brother. What if something happens to them there?<br>Karel: What should we worry about now is our own.  
>Rhino: What do you mean, Karel?<br>Karel: This base located is very close to the Scandinavia sea territory. This place is not even finished but we've been sent here. Is not this very strange?  
>Rhino: Uh, that's right (looking out).<br>Karel: and also for 2 days, ZAFT and Orb forces to be here but the forces of the Eurasian still no signs of arriving.  
>Rhino: True, even weapons and mobile suit unit also inadequate.<p>

Then the noise came from outside. There are several black helicopters approaching the base. The people outside shouting that helicopter that came were from Eurasia.

Carlos: Finally, they came too.

Carlos gets out of the tent and walked over to the landing helicopter. Rhino see these helicopters do not have a symbol of Eurasia.

Rhino: Karel, I guess it's not the forces of Eurasia.

Karel and Rhino observe these helicopters.

Rhino: Karel that is Librarian Works!

Suddenly, helicopters issuing machines gun and firing blindly around the PLANT and Orb forces that exist in the base. Carlos instantly killed on the spot because he was standing close to the heli.

Karel: Carlos!

Rhino and Karel shocked by the death of Carlos

Rhino: Karel, run! Run! (Rhino draw Karel's hand)

Karel and Rhino and the whole army ran with panic and fear. Some people try to fight with grenades and fired back, but failed, they were also killed. In the absence of Gundam units at the base, the combined forces of ZAFT and Orb were easily eliminated.  
>Rhino and Karel ran with all his might to escape from Librarian Works'stroops shot towards the bushes. Rhino see the two of them can't manage to avoid the shot, then Rhino pushed asideKarel, Rhino hit and he fell. Karel trying to help him, but Rhino killed instantly.<p>

Karel: Rhino! Rhino wake up! Rhino! Do not do this to me! Rhino!

Karel see there is a grenade; he picked it up and threw it in the direction of the chase helicopters. Karel throws a grenade on one of the heli and then heli explode, but it does not change the situation. Karel saw his legsbloody; he was also hit by gunfire. He looked around, all of the troops at the base were killed, he also saw one person who is still alive screaming for help, but then he was killed by the Librarian Works.  
>One of the helicopters approached Karel. By deploying the entire force last, Karel crawl into the bushes to hide from helicopters. Then, from inside the helicopter dropped some people who wear helmets, one of which apparently is Marek Kittel. He approached Karel.<p>

Marek: Oh dear, look who's here.

Marek stepped on Karel leg, Karel screaming.

Marek: How pitty.

Karel Marek stared with pain. Then Marek gave orders to his men.

Marek: Let this one remains alive. He still had a task that he has not been done for me.

Then Marek kicked Karel until he was unconscious.

Sonja tried to contact Orb Force aircraft on the runway, but no response. It turns out they also have been killed by the Librarian Works. Sonja also tried contacting Copenhagen to call for help, but the result is the same, no response.

Sonja: Shit! What's wrong with them?  
>Ilsa: How do we get out of here?<p>

Toma look at the back, there are some cars that follow them and then opened fire on their car.

Toma : They trying kill us! They trying kill us, Sonja!

Ilsa : Toma, shut up!

There are tried bumping and Sonja could still avoid it. Suddenly from the front appears a car crashed into them. Car bounced and rolled, but four of them are still alive and able to get out of the car. They take cover behind their car overturned from Librarian Works attack. Then, there is a truck hit Librarian Works vehicle from the side. Some people wear a mask out of the truck and opened fire on Librarian Works. Someone came up to Lacus and offer protection. Sonja saw one of the enemy open fires at Lacus. Sonja covered Lacus and get shoot, she fall down. Toma and Ilsa saw it and think Sonja Died. Lacus get freeze because she saw Sonja get shoot like Meer cover her when she died. All enemy can be defeated but one remaining member catch Lacus and make her as a hostage and pointing gun on her. Suddenly from behind, Sonja appeard.

Sonja : Hey you, let her go!

Those men turn around while grabing Lacus.

Man : I'll kill her. I'm not bluffing!

Sonja : I know, but I don't care.

With quickly move, Sonja shoots that man on head and kills him. That man's blood spread on Lacus hair.

Sonja : Oh no. Sorry.

Sonja approach to Lacus and try to clean the blood.

Toma : Sonja, you alive! (Hugging Sonja) How can be?

Sonja opens his uniform. She survived because a bulletproof vest she wears.

The men in the truck yell that they must go before the other Librarian Works members come.

They take Lacus and the rest to some mysterious cave. Inside the cave, there are many people who are dressed the same as the people who carry them. One of them came over and opened his mask. Lacus shocked after seeing the face of the man who was a Sai Argyle, friend of Kira.

Sai : Lacus Clyne, good to see you again.

Lacus : Sai, you are …

Then, one man approaches her. He introduce him self as Phillipe Weiz.

Phil : Chairwoman Clyne, thanks God you are not injured. My name is Phillipe Weiz. I'm the leader of The Rebel Troops in this district. (Shake hands with Lacus)

Lacus : Yes, but where's my …

Phil : Your guard? Our doctor checks them.

Sai : How's Kira doing? I heard that he become Admiral of ZAFT.

Lacus : He will be excited to meet you again.

Phil : I'll will leave you two for a moment.

Phil and other members leave Lacus and Sai. Sai then explained how he could become a member of the troop.

Lacus : Sai, how did you …

Sai : Here ? After the first war ended, I decided to go to study again, so I went to Scandinavia to study sience.

Lacus : Not that.

Sai : Oh, you mean how I become their member? Remember Oslo Incident?

Lacus : Yes.

Sai : Few days after that incident, Librarian Works kidnapped all siencetist in whole country, inclucing me, but then I've been saved by them. I can't go out from here so I joining this troops.

Lacus : How can you know about this meeting? This is classified.

Sai : As you know I have a "friend" from ZAFT, he tell me everything about your meeting with Hanson. Nothing more.

Lacus : From ZAFT ? Who?

Sai : Eee …

Then, Sonja, Ilsa and Toma come in with Phil. Sonja borrow their communication tool to contact Carpentaria to ask for help and succeed. The relief team will soon come pick them up within 30 minutes, a long time to wait considering the Librarian Works troops are still looking for them. Phil orders his members to oversee the movement of Librarian Works that chasing them earlier. Upon hearing the conversation Sonja and Carpentaria, Sai was familiar with the codename given by Sonja, "Broken Angel".

Sai : Broken Angel? Is that your codename?

Sonja : Yes. There is any problem, Sir?

Sai : You are a SPARTA?

Ilsa : We are SPARTA. There is any problem, Sir?

Sai : What's your team number?

Toma : 37, Sir.

Lacus : What's matter, Sai?

Sai : Flying Phoenix.

Toma : What?

Sai : Flying Phoenix, you know it, right?

Toma : Flying Phoenix … I'm recognize that somewhere …

Ilsa : That is Karel's codename.

Toma : Oh yes, Karel. (Turn towards Sai) How do you know that, Sir?

Sai : He's my friend from ZAFT.

Lacus : What? So, your friend from ZAFT is Karel? How do you know Karel?

Sai : Karel's father is my school teacher here. When he home, he always tell me about his teammates. That's way I recognize you codename "Broken Angel".

Sonja : So, you had contact with him?

Sai : Yes, but he just tell about Lacus visiting here, nothing more.

Sonja : When?

Sai : About 3 or 4 days ago. I also do not think he will call me.

Toma: But, how Karel made contact with you? Scandinavia shut down all telecommunications access.  
>Ilsa: He's the best hackers, no wonder he can penetrated.<br>Toma: If the pickup plane we arrive, I will ask them to drop me off in Copenhagen and joined the others. We will reply to them.  
>Phil: Copenhagen? Why do you want to go there?<br>Toma: Why? Combain Force between ZAFT and Orb stationed there, we also assigned to there.  
>Sai: So you have not heard of what happening in Copenhagen?<br>Toma: What happened there?  
>Sai: I'm sorry to say this to you, but actually the Copenhagen Base is no longer existed.<br>Toma: What do you mean!  
>Phil: That base has been attacked by Librarian Works forces about 2 hours ago and no one was found alive.<br>Toma: What!  
>Ilsa : They have been attacked!<br>Toma: What do you mean there were no survivors?!  
>Phil: We got there shortly after the attack, we want to help but we can not do anything.<br>Ilsa: That is a lie; it's can't be happen!  
>Toma: Rhino, Rhino was there! (Toma crying) Karel are also there!<br>Sai: Karel also there?!  
>Sonja: All SPARTA members stationed there.<p>

Sai : Oh God, Karel …

Sai shocked to hear Karel became one of the victims in Copenhagen. Sonja embraces Toma who crying over the loss of his brother.

Phil received a message that the pickup plane to Lacus and escorts will arrive within 5 minutes. Then came someone tell that there is an army of Scandinava come closer to the cave area. They have discovered the hideout Phillipe Weiz's rebel group. Phil asks Sai brought Lacus and others to go deeper in the cave. The cave is the pass that led to an airfield that has not been used and the aircraft will pick them up there. Phil also told Sai to go with them to the Carpentaria, while he and the other members will try to block the Librarian Works troops.

When arrived at the end of the cave, there is a door that is above them. They come out trough that door. The ship from Carpentaria was arrived and standing there. Before enter the ship, they hear an explosion from the cave.

Sai : Mr. Weiz, hope the God with you.

Toma : Sir, come in quick!

The, the ship departs. The pilot tells to Sonja and others that they will land in Orb because Carpentaria in Red Status and Admiral Yamato has arrived in Orb. He waits for Lacus.


	6. Chapter 6

At dawn, they arrived in Onogoro Island. Kira, Cagalli, Dearka and Athrun greet them. Kira was surprised when Sai out of the ship. Kira is not expected to see his old friend again and they both hugged each other.

Kira: Sai, I did not think could meet again.  
>Sai: Kira.<br>Sai: What happened to you? How can you be in Scandinavia?  
>Cagalli: Better YOU check yourself first to medic (Kira and Cagalli approaching Sai followed by Athrun).<br>Sai: It is not necessary, Miss Cagalli, I'm fine.  
>Athrun: If so, we bring Lacus and Sai into another room to talk.<br>Dearka: I'll take them to the medic room (Pointing Sonja, Ilsa and Toma who was standing surrounded by some of the Leonidas crew).

As walked into the medic room, Dearka told them about what really happened in Copenhagen. Eurasian parties have announced that they are in favor of the Librarian Works.

Toma: I can not believe this! then what is the point of the peace agreements they make with PLANT and Orb if they support the opposition..  
>Dearka: At that time they were in a worse condition. Many of their areas are destroyed as a result the fall of Junius Seven, coupled with incidents that occurred in BERLIN. They can not do other than follow the current flow. And now it seems they are still just go with the flow.<br>Sonja: Bastards!  
>Dearka: Yes, bastards.<p>

They were up in the treatment room. When entered, Sonja, Ilsa and Toma surprised by what they see in the room. The three of them saw Karel lying in bed and get treatment.

Toma: Oh my God, Karel!

Toma ran to where Carl was laid followed Ilsa. Sonja stood at the door.

Sonja: How could be?  
>Dearka: Rescuers found him passed out in a hole. His feet hurt, but not badly. He has not regained consciousness since we found it.<br>Sonja: They said there is no survivor, sir.  
>Dearka: There are some who survived, but they were severely injured and later died while receiving treatment.<p>

Sonja later joined by Toma and Ilsa sat beside Karel.

Toma: You're so lucky, my friend.

Elsewhere, Kira and the others are talking about Copenhagen. Cagalli is so upset with the Eurasian action only silent on what happens in Copenhagen. Coupled what happened with Lacus while in Scandinavia.

Athrun: So now we have to do is waiting when Librarian Works declared war with us.  
>Cagalli: Right.<p>

Sai gave a disc to Athrun. Disc that contains data that Sai Works Librarian strength of Phillipe get Weiz.

Sai: I hope this will helps.  
>Kira: Gobi Desert. What are they doing in the desert? Gobi Desert was badly damaged due to the impact of the fall of Junius Seven.<br>Sai: Before disaster struck, Atlantic Federation build an underground military facility there and it does not seem catastrophic damage at all the facilities.  
>Cagali: It's a very large facility.<br>Sai: What I heard from Phil, they will attack the Equatorial Union.  
>Cagalli: What?!<br>Athrun: For what? Equatorial Union is a neutral country.  
>Sai: They wanted to expand his territory.<p>

Cagalli : We must warn them

Sai : Equatorial Union and Oceania Union against each other since the first, I'm not sure they will accept us.  
>Athrun: When are they going to attack the Equatorial Union?<br>Sai: That's the problem, we do not know.  
>Cagalli: Geez.<br>Sai: Is Archangel still in Orb?  
>Athrun: Yes, the ship was still here. Why?<br>Sai: Cagalli, if allowed I want to rejoin the Archangel.  
>Cagalli: Oh, Really? Of course I allowed. I also want to ask you that.<br>Sai: Thank you.

Kira saw Lacus that dreamy look of the window. Then Kira approached.

Kira: Lacus  
>Lacus: Yes.<br>Kira: What are you thinking? (Sit beside Lacus).

Kira saw Lacus holding a box.

Kira: What is it?  
>Lacus: Hanson gave it to me.<br>Kira: Hanson gave you this?  
>Lacus: I have not opened it.<br>Kira: Give it to me. (Take the box from Lacus).  
>Lacus: I guess it was not dangerous, Kira.<br>Kira: I'll check it out first

then, Dearka enter.

Kira: How are them?  
>Dearka: they are fine, no serious injuries.<br>Kira: The other one?  
>Dearka: same.<br>Sai: The other one? Who?  
>Dearka: Oh, Sai. How are you? (Served hands Sai)<br>Sai: I'm fine, thanks. Who's the other one?  
>Dearka: survivor from Copenhagen. His name is Karel.<br>Sai: Karel!  
>Dearka: Yes, why?<p>

Sai immediately rushed into the medic room.

Dearka: What's wrong with him?  
>Lacus:Dearka, you said Karel?<br>Dearka: Yes  
>Lacus: That boy survived.<br>Dearka: You know him?  
>Lacus: Karel is a friend of Sai. He gives information to Sai about my visits to Scandinavia.<br>Kira: You mean of teams 37?  
>Lacus: Right.<br>Dearka: coincidence his name is Karel. Right, Athrun?  
>Cagalli: Why with Athrun?<br>Dearka: Athrun didn't tell you?

Dearka looked at Athrun, Athrun also looked Dearka.

Dearka: You have not told them?  
>Cagalli: Telling about what?<p>

Athrun See Cagalli, Kira and Lacus are curious about this.

Athrun: When I returned to my old home in PLANT, I knew something very surprised.  
>Cagalli: What?<br>Athrun: I know that I have a younger brother.  
>Kira: You have a brother?! (Kira stood up)<br>Athrun: Yes, the brother I'd never known. His name was Karel.  
>Kira: What you mean you not know him?<br>Athrun: Complicated, I'll tell you later. Now you and Lacus also have to get ready for departure to Carpentaria. I and Cagalli will discuss Libarian Works located in the Gobi Desert.  
>Lacus: Wait.<br>Kira: Why?  
>Lacus: Because we arenow in Orb, can I meet with the children? I miss them.<br>Kira: hhmm, alright, tomorrow we get there, but now you need to rest. Dearka will take you to Leonidas.  
>Lacus: Thank you, Kira.<p>

Dearka drove to Leonidas with Lacus. Meanwhile, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli stay to discuss about the Gobi Desert. When looking at the data provided Sai, Kira curious about the contents of the box from Hanson. Kira opened. Content of the box is a video tapes.

Cagalli: Kira, what is it?  
>Kira: Lacus received this from Hanson.<br>Cagalli: video tapes?

Kira put it in the computer and view the contents of the video. Early video is playing, look Lacus who was in a clothes shop and picking clothes. Then switch to a blond braided girl.

Kira: Annabelle?  
>Cagalli: Who's Annabelle?<br>Kira: That blonde girl. Her name is Annabelle. But, how Hanson has this tape? What is his relationship with Annabelle?

Cagalli frowned like he was thinking.

Cagalli: Wait, you said it was a gift from Hanson?  
>Kira: That's right. What's wrong?<br>Cagalli: I've seen photos of this girl in the Stockholm Palace when I met with King Hans.  
>Kira: What?<br>Cagalli : this girl is the Princess Annabelle, granddaughter of King Hans of his second son, Prince Julian. He's dead, right?  
>Kira: Yes.<p>

Athrun who'd just concentration at the data from Sai suddenly interrupted.

Athrun: So you mean Lacus be friends with the princess of Scandinavia kingdom? (Athrun join Cagalli and Kira to see the video). Wow, beautiful!  
>Kira: Hey, hey, hey ...<p>

The video shows the joy Lacus with Annabelle when practicing vocals together.

Athrun: I never saw Lacus so cheerful like this before.  
>Kira: But what purpose Hanson gave Lacus this video?<br>Cagalli: Preview until the tape runs out.

After waiting a few minutes, the video showing outside the Stockholm Palace that near the cliffs and Annabelle voice was heard.

Annabelle: what beautiful scenery! If Lacus also exist here, he would cry for joy. Hehehehe ...

Annabelle walk into the palace and the state record palace. The video then displays an unexpected event. Hanson and Julian were arguing.

Athrun: What the...  
>Kira: They both are a huge arguing and did not realize that Annabelle sees and record it.<p>

Hanson waving a gun to Julian and soon it weapons blow. Julian collapsed and bled. Annabelle screamed hysterically seeing his father murdered by his uncle. Hanson Guards who heard screams approach and grabs Annabelle. But Annabelle can break away and ran toward the exit. Annabelle cameras that wear around his neck continues record Annabelle attempt to escape from the pursuit of the Hanson guards. But later heard shots and Annabelle fell bloodied. Annabelle was shot in the neck. The camera off and fell right in front of the helpless faces Annabelle. It recorded how the Hanson guards threw Annabelle's body rose to the cliff and then the video ends. Kira immediately remove it from the computer tapes.

Cagalli: Kira ...  
>Kira: I have to hide this from Lacus.<br>Athrun: Why?  
>Kira: Lacus thought that Annabelle died in an accident, not killed. If he knows this, he will be very sad.<p>

Cagalli looked back. Not unexpectedly, Lacus stood at the entrance. Cagalli surprised.

Cagalli: Lacus!

Kira and Athrun looked back. Lacus is really shocked by what she witnessed, she does not move and look pale. Kira approached her.

Kira: Lacus ...

Lacus just silent. Then he looked at Kira and her tears were dripping.

Lacus: Anna ...  
>Kira: Lacus ...<br>Lacus: No! Anna ...

Kira hugged Lacus.

Lacus: Kira, Did she do wrong? Why would they do that to her?

Cagalli approached Lacus.

Kira: Cagalli, please escort Lacus to Leonidas.  
>Cagalli: Yes.<p>

When usher Lacus, Cagalli and Meyrin cross paths. Cagalli asks Meyrin to take Lacus to Leonidas, is he going back to Athrun and Kira. On her private room in Leonidas, Lacus continues to shed his tears when he remembers how he used to be friends with Annabelle.

December 21st, CE 69, is the first day for 14th years old Lacus Clyne entrance music School in September City. As usual she was accompanied by his bodyguards, knowing she was the daughter of one of the members of the ZAFT Councils, all eyes at the school stare at her, even in the classroom were all still staring at her. After introducing himself to the other disciples, Mr. Dean, the teacher of that class asked for Lacus to sit in empty seats at the front. Shortly later, a blonde girl comes with a breathless knocked on the door.

Dean: Annabelle! You're late again!

With wiping the sweat on his forehead, a girl named Annabelle came closer to the teacher.

Annabelle: Sorry, Mr. Dean, today my dad couldn't take me, so I ran from home to school. You know that my own house far away...

Dean: Alright! I know. If it weren't for you're the favourite disciple of Prof. Slaughter, I've told you to stand in the door until my lesson is end. Now sit down, my lessons will begin.

Annabelle: thank you, Sir.

Annabelle approached Lacus.

Annabelle: Hey, this is my seat!

Lacus: Sorry, but the last of Mr. Dean's...

Annabelle: Ah, nevermind, I'll be sitting behind.

In the next 3 days, Annabelle does not enter the school. Lacus is curious why she did not attend school. After asking Mr. Dean, it turns out that Annabelle taking an extra class piano with Prof. Slaughter. Annabelle will follow recital piano a few months again and she is one of the best pianists in the schools.

When the hour came home Lacus trying to find Annabelle in the class of Prof. Slaughter and she finds Annabelle's concentration with her piano. Shortly thereafter, Annabelle leaves her class and goes bringing the papers. Lacus see there is one that is left on the table. He ventured into the class and takes the paper. The paper contains the arrangement of the charts lyrics that Annabelle played before. After observing that lyric, Lacus tried to sing it. She sings it properly until it is finished.

Lacus: as Mr. Dean said, she is indeed a genius.

When turned, it turned out there were behind her leaning Annabelle at the door. By folding his hands and staring fixedly, Annabelle approached Lacus. Lacus are surprised just stood rigid motionless.

Lacus: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...

Annabell: That's awesome!

Lacus: What?

Annabelle: Your voice! Your voice is awesome once!

Lacus: My Voice?

Annabelle: Yes right! What is your name? What class you from?

Lacus: My name is Lacus Clyne; we are classmates in Mr. Dean Class.

Annabelle: are we in the same class?! (Annabelle surprised)Wow, I didn't realize we were in the same class.

Lacus: perhaps because of recent days you do not enter a class, so you do not remember.

Annabelle: might as well. Ah, I almost forget. I'm asking for your name but I didn't introduce myself. Hi, my name is Annabelle von Hammersmack, you can call me Anna. (Anna shoves his hand to Lacus).

Lacus and Anna are shaking hands.

Anna: I hope this is not too fast because we just meet.

Lacus: What?

Anna: Will you be singer?

Lacus: What?

Anna: My singer. This is for my piano recital for few next months. I've been selecting voice al students in this school but there is nothing to match the music that I make. How? Will you?

Lacus's eyes glassy as would cry.

Anna: Hey, what happen? Am I do something wrong to you?

Lacus: No, nothing. It's just that not even a single person here who want to talk with me since I entered this school. (Wiping the tears on her cheek)

Anna: Oh ... So I'm the first?

Lacus: Yes.

Anna: So …

Lacus: Yes of course, I will.

This meeting is the start of a friendship between Lacus and Anna.

2 moths after the Junius Seven Destruction Tragedy, while in the cafeteria school, Anna tells Lacus that she made two songs entitled "Quite of Night" and "Field of Hope". She dedicated those songs to the victims of Junius Seven and also for school final test. Anna also asked Lacus to sing her song and Lacus agreed. When out from school, Anna was very surprised to see his father, Julian came to pick her home. Anna is very happy with the arrival of her father who had never picked her after school.  
>The next day, Anna told Lacus that she should return to Scandinavia. At that time Lacus learned that Anna was the Princess of Scandinavia Kingdom. Her father Julian was the second son of King Hans. He got right back into a prince after over 12 years was expelled from the kingdom and lost his status. Anna promised to Lacus that she would return to play the songs she had created with Lacus.<br>But four months later, it was reported that Prince Julian and his daughter Anna had an accident in Oslo. Their car went off a cliff and reported died despite both bodies were not found. Lacus very shocked to hear this. Lacus decides to sing the song "Quite of Night" in commemoration of the Tragedy Junius Seven. However, she actually sang the song in memory of her friend Annabelle.

In the afternoon, Kira has completed discussions with Athrun and Cagalli about the Gobi Desert. He decided to look Lacus in her room at Leonidas. Kira saw Lacus silence staring out the window. Kira approached her.

Kira: Hey ... (Touching Lacus shoulders)  
>Lacus: (Looking towards Kira) Kira ...<br>Kira: Come.  
>Lacus: Where?<br>Kira: You said you wanted to meet the kids at Reverend Malchio's home. We're leaving now. Athrun and Cagalli will also come with us.

Lacus accepted Kira's invitation. After changing clothes, they both towards the hangar. They passed Leonidas who was parked floats. Lacus saw Sonja was at the top of Leonidas facing the sea. Lacus stopped and looked at Sonja.

Kira: What wrong Lacus?

Kira looked at Lacus gaze that leads to Sonja. At that time Kira realized that all this time why Lacus continued attention to Sonja is due Sonja's face similar to Annabelle.

Kira: Lacus, come on, Athrun and Cagalli already waiting.

Sonja, Toma and Ilsa gathered at the top of Leonidas.

Toma: What will happen next?  
>Ilsa: No idea. How about you Sonja?<p>

Sonja that backs them both, turned.

Sonja: Waiting.

Toma and Ilsa stare at Sonja.

Toma: What you mean Sonja?

Sonja walked up to Toma and Ilsa were sitting cross-legged.

Sonja: (holding Sparta tag necklace around his neck) Left over from Spartan just the four of us, me, you Toma, Ilsa and Karel. Then where are we going? I bet we will be one of the ZAFT ace.  
>Ilsa: Ace? You mean we are will be in red uniform?<br>Sonja: Yes. And then this tag is no longer useful, right?

Karel suddenly came.

Karel: You all do not do it without me!

Assisted by Sai, Karel limped walked toward his three friends.

Toma: Karel, you should still take a rest.  
>Karel: This is just a small wound Toma (releasing Sai hands that embrace him). What Sonja said earlier was true. We would indeed red uniform, I've confirmed that the Commander Elsman.<p>

Sonja SPARTA releases her tag necklace.

Sonja: Well, we do it now.

Karel, Toma and Ilsa follow Sonja releasing their tag necklace. Then the four of them simultaneously throwing their tag necklaces into the sea.

Toma: Farewell, my brother.

Then the five of them walk down and towards the dugout.

Shinn, Luna and Meyrin are walking the halls. They want to look Karel and other condition.

Luna: Chairwoman Lacus crying?  
>Meyrin: Yes, but when I asked why she was crying, she was just silent.<p>

When would turn, Meyrin who was in front of Shinn and Luna are not aware if Sai in front of her and they both collide. Meyrin fall but can be captured by Sai. Both of their eyes catch each other.

Sai: Are you hurt, Miss?

This is the first time Meyrin met with Sai, she kept looking at Sai in positions held by him.

Luna: Meyrin!

Meyrin realize and immediately let go off from Sai and standing upright next to her sister.

Luna: I'm sorry.  
>Sai: It's okay.<p>

Shin saw Karel and his friend are behind Sai and immediately approached Karel.

Shin: Karel, what are you doing? You still need to rest.  
>Karel: I've been able to walk on my own; it means I no longer need to break.<br>Shin: Why are you always brag?  
>Sai: Well, I'll leave you.<br>Karel: Where you going?  
>Sai: Archangel.<br>Carl: Oh yes, I heard it.  
>Sai: See you later, guys.<p>

Sai left them.

Luna: What does he mean by go to Archangel?  
>Shin: Sai was once a member of the Archangel's bridge crew during the first war, it seems like he wants to get back into the Archangel's bridge crew.<br>Luna: How do you know that?  
>Shin: I know about Sai from Kira. Kira and Sai is a friend.<br>Karel: You called our leader with a name like that?  
>Shin: Why? He does not mind that that call.<p>

Luna saw Meyrin still looked Sai who began to look away.

Meyrin: His name is Sai ...  
>Luna: Meyrin! (Patting Meyrin's shoulder)<p>

Meyrin startled.

Meyrin: What's wrong, Sist?  
>Luna: Do not do your habit at a time like this.<p>

Then they all gathered in the Leonidas dugout.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli have reached the Reverend Malchio's home. They were immediately greeted by Malchio, Caridad Yamato and the children who live there. The children were brought Lacus to the beach to see the sunset, Malchio and Caridad also go with them, while Kira, Athrun and Cagalli waiting for them on the balcony while drinking tea. Kira Athrun asked about Karel, his younger brother.

Kira: Huh ... Why do things like this always happen at wrong time?  
>Cagalli: Athrun, what you know about Dr. Lewin?<br>Athrun: All I know is that he brings Karel to Scandinavia, other than that, nothing. All about him in PLANT have him remove it before herun away with my brother.  
>Kira: What would you do? You're going to go there to look for?<br>Athrun: I knew you'd ask that, Kira. And I also know you must already know the answer.  
>Kira: But Athrun, it is less likely if he is still ...<br>Athrun: Life? Well, just you know, Yzak also think like that.  
>Cagalli: Athrun (Cagalli approaching Athrun WHO stood leaning on the balcony), I understand how you feel, but I forbid you to do so.<br>Athrun: Cagalli ... (Athrun stare at Cagalli) but what if he's still alive? What if he's hiding somewhere? Or maybe what if he became one member of the rebel group, just like Sai?  
>Cagalli: I understand, Athrun, but look at the reality (Cagalli Touch Athrun cheek).<p>

Cagalli hugged Athrun for a while. Then Kira invites both of them to get into because it was getting dark and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight, Karel was in the Leonidas hangar. He sat leaning forward his unit, Onyx, while banging his head back repeatedly. Then Shinn came.

Shin: Karel, what are you doing? Stop it!  
>Karel: What?<p>

Shin joined Karel sat back.

Karel: Why are you here? Cannot sleep?  
>Shin: Yes. Are you?<p>

Carl nodded.

Shin: Captain Blackwood said that early in the morning we had to immediately leave for the Carpentaria.  
>Karel: He's already told me.<br>Shin: But Admiral and has not returned.  
>Karel: Why all of a sudden you call him Admiral?<br>Shin: Who? Kira?  
>Karel: Yes, who else.<br>Shin: I was thinking about my future.  
>Karel: Future?<br>Shin: When the last war ends, I was also thinking about the future of my life as it is today. It turns out that the future can be different from the plan we prepare well.  
>Karel: So what to do with you calling him well?<br>Shin: Oh that, so far I've always been rude to him and take it as a rival, even when he became my boss I was not changed, so I think if this is the last battle, I have to ...  
>Karel: What did you say?! (Holding the hard shoulder Shin) Are you planning to die in the next battle if it does exist?<br>Shin: Not like that, Karel . I told you the future can be changed.  
>Karel: I just know thet the great Shin can be so scared like this.<p>

Shin and Karel laugh.

Karel: Just so you know, lately I think like it too.  
>Shin: Really? You're scared too, right?<p>

Shin and Karel laugh together.

Shin: By the way, have you found him?  
>Karel: Who?<br>Shin: As I recall, you said the reason you enter the ZAFT because you want to find your brother who also entered ZAFT, so have you found him?  
>Karel: Actually, I have.<br>Shin: Yes? Who is he? Until now you have not been willing to tell me his name.  
>Karel: but I do not want to meet him, for now.<br>Shin: Why?  
>Karel: Shin, he did not know if I was his sibling, if I want to convince him, I must have enough evidence. My strongest evidence is my adoptive father, but now I do not know where he is.<br>Shin: What do you mean do not know where he is?  
>Carl: Oh yeah, you did not know about it. Actually my father ...<p>

Suddenly Toma came up.

Toma: Hey, Karel!  
>Karel: What is it? (Standing, Shin also stood up)<br>Toma: The Chief Technician of Archangel was fussy at all, I can not hold anymore.  
>Shin: You mean Mr. Kojiro Murdock? It was his character.<br>Karel: What are you doing?  
>Toma: I do not know, I just came, the straight scolded. You just ask Sonja and Ilsa, I'm leaving!<br>Shin: What's wrong with him? And why Mr. Murdock calls your teammate?  
>Karel: We were ordered to provide data ZAFT unit to Orb<p>

Shin: What for?  
>Karel: Joint Forces ZAFT and Orb, what else. I had to quickly get there.<br>Shin: Then I'll go with you there.

When arrived at Archangel, Karel and Shin see Murdock still angry, Ilsa trying to calm him down, while Sonja only see and engrossed himself listening the music. Karel approached.

Karel: Sonja!

Sonja was not aware of the existence of Karel behind her, and then Karel patted his shoulder. Sonja was shocked and immediately removes the head set.

Sonja: Oh, Karel!  
>Karel: Sonja, what are you doing? Why did you just stand there and look?<br>Sonja: It's not my fault that he could not follow us when extracting data.

Karel approached Murdock.

Karel: Sorry sir, there is anything I can do?  
>Ilsa: Karel!<br>Murdock: Who are you?  
>Karel: Let me do the extracting data, sir.<p>

Murdock amazed when saw Karel quickly enter data into a computer.

Murdock: Wow, you're fast, kid. I guess nothing is as fast as Kira in extracting the data, ha ha ha ...  
>Karel: Mr. Murdock, you do not need praise.<p>

Shin, Sonja and Ilsa left Karel both with Murdock. The three of them headed their respective units for checking because they had to leave at morning. All three units they were near Leonidas. Toma is also already in the unit for checking. Until dawn the three of them were in the cockpit of their respective units. Then Luna and Meyrin came and call Shin.

Luna: Shin! Shin!  
>Shin: I'm here, Luna!<p>

Shin out of the Destiny cockpit and down to where Luna and Meyrin stand.

Shin: What is it?  
>Luna: The entire crew and pilots are assigned in Leonidas must prepare now<p>

Shin: Chairwoman and Admiral is back?  
>Meyrin: They are on the way.<br>Shin: Well

Shin turned to Mega Fighter.

Shin: Hey, guys! Fast down!

Sonja, Toma and Ilsa down and join Shin, Luna and Meyrin.

Shin: Uh, where Karel?  
>Toma: She has not been back.<br>Shin: It is impossible that he is not finished with Mr. Murdock.

Sonja turned to the outside which turns the sun had raised.

Sonja: I know where he is now.  
>Shin: Where?<p>

Sonja told Toma that the sun had risen. Toma just realized what is meant by Sonja after looking out.

Toma: Right.  
>Shin: Hey, where is he? He did not know if we leave for an hour again.<br>Toma: Do not you worry, Shin. Karel was ready since yesterday. But I'll look for it, he sometimes forgets the time when he was doing his hobby.

When go to Leonidas, Ilsa stopped because he saw a golden Gundam unit.

Ilsa: Wow, it's made of gold all?  
>Sonja: I think so. Is it true that, Shinn?<p>

Shinn just nodded and kept walking along Luna towards Leonidas and Meyrin stay and join with Sonja and Ilsa see the gold unit.

Meyrin: The unit was called Akatsuki.  
>Ilsa: Akatsuki? So this is the famous Akatsuki?<br>Sonja: Akatsuki, Freedom, Justice, Destiny, all units were indeed great, but the brains behind the greatness that is in the pilot.

Meyrin: That's right.  
>Ilsa: Who was the pilot Akatsuki? Mu La Flaga, right?<br>Meyrin: Yes.  
>Ilsa: I want to meet him; many say that he is very handsome.<br>Sonja: Ilsa, you always green-eyed when see the handsome man.  
>Ilsa: The color of my eyes is green, Sonja.<p>

Sonja, Ilsa and Meyrin laugh together.  
>Then Sai came along with the person they were talking about, Mu La Flaga.<p>

Sai: Hey Sonja, Ilsa, what you two doing there?  
>Sonja: Oh Sai, we were looking that unit. Uh, that uniform ...<p>

Sonja and others saw Sai wearing Orb uniform.

Mu: Yeah, this boy, Sai, will be a bridge crew Archangel again. (Mu embraces Sai)  
>Ilsa: Who are you, sir?<br>Meyrin: Ilsa, he was the person we were talking about earlier.  
>Ilsa: You mean Mu La Flaga?!<br>Mu: Yes, that's my name.  
>Ilsa: Wow, I'm glad to meet you!<p>

Ilsa directly hold Mu's hand for a handshake.

Sonja: Oh world, please.

Sonja turned toward Meyrin which was being looked at Sai. but Sai did not realize that Meyrin being looked at him.

Mu: Judging from the color of your uniform, you all are SPARTA member?  
>Ilsa: Yes sir, my name is Ilsa Kovac, and this Sonja Sturridge (pointing in the direction of Sonja) and the other two are in another place.<br>Mu: Oh… I'm sorry for what happened in Copenhagen.  
>Ilsa: Thank you, sir.<p>

Your view towards Sonja and then approached him.

Mu: So nice to see an "Angel" in place like here (Mu holding Sonja hands)

Sonja: Angel?  
>Sai: Come on, Mr. Mu; do not start your bad habits.<p>

Then Mirialia Haw came.

Miria: Guess what will happen if Captain Ramius see this?  
>Sai: Miria!<br>Mu: I was joking Miria, right Sonja?  
>Sonja: You were really look serious, sir.<p>

They all laughed together.

Mu: what are you doing here Miria?  
>Miria: Captain Ramius ordered the entire Archangel Bridge crew to face him in her office<p>

Mu: Me too? I'm a pilot not Bridge crew.  
>Miria: Mr. Mu!<br>Mu: Alright, alright. My beautiful angel, I'm leaving for a moment.  
>Miria: Let's go Sai! (Miria embracing Sai arms)<br>Sai: Ah, yes. Bye, everyone.

Sai, Mu and Miria leave the girls.

Ilsa: Why are called Angel just you, Sonja? Is this Swan does not look pretty?  
>Sonja: Because you Black Swan.<br>Ilsa: huh, I should not wear a Black Swan as my codename, now I'm invisible.  
>Sonja: I see you.<p>

Sonja sees Meyrin who bowed. Sonja then approached him.

Sonja: Hey, do not worry, they're both just friends.  
>Meyrin: What do you mean, Sonja?<br>Sonja: You have a crush on Sai, right?  
>Meyrin: What?<br>Sonja: I can see from your face that is so sad when Miria embrace Sai earlier.  
>Meyrin: None.<p>

Ilsa: Hey! What are you doing? Come quickly, Shinn and others will be waiting in Leonidas.  
>Sonja: Yes!<p>

Karel was in Orb boat dock at sunrise. What he did in thatplace is painting, which is his hobby. By bringing all his painting equipment, he prepares to paint the sunrise, although the legs are still sore, he was glad to be able to see and paint the sunrise at Orb sea.

At the same time, Kira and others have also been returned. They park their vehicles in the dock where Karel paint. From distance, Kira can see Karel who was standing at the edge of the dock.

Kira: Is that Karel?

Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli Kira turned to gaze.

Athrun: Who Karel, Kira?  
>Kira: He is SPARTA members who survived from Copenhagen. What is he doing there? (Walking towards Karel stand)<br>Athrun: What are you doing?  
>Kira: I'll tell him to back to Leonidas<br>Athrun: Wait! Let me. You and the other back go ahead.

After Kira, Lacus and Cagalli go, Athrun walked over to Karel. He was curious about what Karel's do.

Athrun: He was painting.

Karel realized there was someone behind him, but he did not know if the person is Athrun, he thought Toma behind him.

Karel: Toma, is that you? Please, wait a moment, a little longer I will finish.

Athrun smile because Karel thinks he is his friend. He was amazed by Karel's beautiful painting.

Karel: Toma, please get me a bottle of yellow paint in my bag.

Athrun fetch the requested Karel.

Karel: Thank you. Uhm, this is so beautiful. Why not long ago we came here? So quite and beautiful.

Athrun observed Karel.

Athrun: This kid has the same hair color as me. He was wearing earrings?

Suddenly, the wind was blowing pretty hard, making the Karel's papers flaying.

Karel: strong wind at all!

Karel tried to catch the papers. Athrun also helped collect.

Karel: Oh, sorry! I think you are my friend.  
>Athrun: Ah, it's okay.<p>

Karel does not know if the person is Athrun. After all the paper collected, they were both standing and facing each other. Karel was shocked by what he saw. Without him suspect that person is Athrun Zala. He was surprised because the person in front of him is his brother.

Athrun: You're a great artist! (See one of stau karel paper that has been filled with paintings).

Karel did not react at all. He really did not expect to meet with Athrun, the person he was looking for all this time. Her eyes began to fill with tears. But he does not want to Athrun see he cry. Deliberately she dropped the paper in his hand and then picks it up again. When he bent, he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Athrun: Your name is Karel, is not it?  
>Karel: Yes, sir. (Karel respond with a nervous tone)<p>

Athrun look at Karel's face. In his heart he thinks like ever seen this kid before.

Athrun: Have we met before?  
>Karel: I think this is our first meeting, sir.<br>Athrun: Looks like it is.

Athrun thrusting his hand to Karel for a handshake

Athrun: My name Athrun.

With trembling hands, Karel reply handshake.

Karel: Yes, sir.

Then Toma came, and told Karel, that his team was asked to come to report to Admiral Kira Yamato. Karel take the painting equipment. Then he intends to take painting paper in Athrun's hand.

Athrun: May should I keep this?  
>Karel: For what you keep it, sir?<br>Athrun: I do not know, suddenly, I love this picture. May I?  
>Karel: Of course, sir.<br>Athrun: Thank you.

And eventually they parted.

Athrun continued attention to Karel who walked away until Karel not visible.

Athrun: That boy's face look just like my father


End file.
